La hazaña de ser padres
by Hinata Inuzuka-chan
Summary: Esta es una serie de one-shots que trata como llevan distintas parejas la paternidad, el primero es ShikaTema, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! :3 Esta es una serie de one-shots que trata como llevan distintas parejas la paternidad, el primero es ShikaTema, espero les guste.

Los personajes NO me pertenecen y esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener de una fan para fans xD.

 **Shikamaru y Temari**

Shikamaru Nara despertó ese día sin imaginar el cambio en el curso de su vida. Se levantó y preparó, vería a Temari, su novia, con esmero, algo raro en él, se arregló y perfumó, ató su largo cabello negro en su característica coleta, salió de casa y aspiró el dulzón aroma del ambiente.

Caminó a la floristería Yamanaka, entró con discreción rogando no encontrar a la problemática Ino, para su mala suerte, la rubia apareció.

-¡Hola Shika!- gritó emocionada la chica -¿Has venido a comprarle flores a Temari-chan?- Ino alzó las cejas traviesa. Shikamaru se sonrojó notablemente.

-Margaritas rosas- susurró secamente el Nara tratando de simular su sonrojo.

Ino sonrió llevando las flores, las envolvió cuidadosamente, agregó un par de rosas rojas y se las ofreció a Shikamaru.

-Cortesía de mi parte, sospecho que las necesitarás- contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo y tomó las flores.

Cuando el salió Ino recordó a su fallecido sensei comprando flores a la que se convirtió en la madre de su hija, se llenó de nostalgia.

"Nuestro Shika ha crecido sensei"

Al salir, Shikamaru rascó su cabeza, secó el sudor con su manga y viró los ojos en todas direcciones buscando. Tras caminar cinco cuadras, con el rostro iluminado por un aura de felicidad divisó a Temari, ella lo vio y le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

Shikamaru no dijo nada. Se acercó a ella y depositó un hambriento beso en sus labios el cual fue recibido gustosamente.

-Te ves algo diferente- dijo Shikamaru observando de arriba abajo a su chica .

Temari movió la cabeza con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, ante la sorpresa de su novio.

-¿Estás bien, problemática?- cuestionó preocupado, la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

Observándola fijamente, notó algo, en sus verdes pupilas, algo distinto, una luz deslumbrante que acarició su rostro, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

-¿Cuántos meses?- preguntó Shikamaru abrazando a Temari por la cintura

Temari abrió sus ojos sorprendida, miró a Shikamaru con expresión de duda.

-Vamos problemática, se lo que ocultas- pronunció el Nara sonriendo

-Dos meses- contesto secamente separándose

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shikamaru con aire triste. Temari agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No lo sé, tengo miedo, dudo que seamos buenos padres, un vago y una histérica- suspiró la rubia derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Un vago y una histérica van a ser los mejores padres del mundo- afirmó Shikamaru abrazándola de nuevo, esta vez con más rudeza, sin llegar a lastimarla.

-¿En caso contrario?- espetó ella empujándolo suavemente.

Shikamaru se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando.

-No es una estrategia, no puedo asegurarte nada- reconoció cruzándose de brazos – sólo puedo asegurarte que eres lo mas amado para mí, ya sabes, odio las situaciones problemáticas, sabes lo vago y perezoso que soy, sin embargo, esta vez estoy decidido a no serlo, porque te amo más que a mis defectos, estoy decidido a ser un buen padre- concluyó mirando las nubes en el pálido cielo azul sobre Konoha.

Temari rompió a llorar, sus preciosos ojos se nublaron con la brisa proveniente de su alma, no respondió, abrazó al encantador de sombras frente a ella. El le abrió los brazos, pegándola a su corazón, tomándola de la mano la arrastró hasta el centro de la aldea, decidido se dirigió hasta los bosques propiedad del clan Nara.

El ambiente era sumamente tranquilo, suave viento movía sus cabellos, Shikamaru levantó en brazos a Temari, ella se sorprendió por su acto.

-Yo no soy débil como tu amiga Ino- reclamó Temari tratando de bajarse, su cara reflejó un puchero, nunca lo admitía pero esa delgada y hermosa vendedora de flores la hacía enloquecer de celos.

-Además de celosa, problemática, eres la más fuerte y autosuficiente, aun así el niño que llevas dentro es tan pequeño como un botón, así que te aguantas- contestó el con tono perezoso y sosteniéndola aún más fuerte.

Shikamaru saltó llevando a Temari hasta un pequeño valle lleno de flores, margaritas, las preferidas de Temari. Recordó las flores que había comprado, al saber del embarazo las tiró al piso, se había olvidado de ellas.

"Supongo que aquí son más lindas" pensó dibujando una sonrisa.

Lentamente recostó a la madre de su hijo en la yerba, el viento se intensificó, Shikamaru se despojó de su chaqueta portando sólo una delgada camiseta de red, con ella los músculos de brazos y pecho resaltaban. Temari lo miró embelesada sonrojándose al rememorar las noches suspirando en esos fuertes brazos. Sintió la cálida tela sobre su piel.

El Nara se recostó a su lado desatando su cola de caballo.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?- inquirió sacando a la rubia de la fantasía que había creado

La de Suna sonrió, tomó su mano y la colocó en su vientre, Shikamaru acarició lenta y gentilmente.

-Acaso estás llorando, como de costumbre- preguntó Temari con burla.

-Sólo cállate- respondió Shikamaru colocándose sobre ella sin aplastarla, algunas gotitas saladas cayeron sobre el rostro de ella.

-Te amo vago- dijo Temari acariciando la mejilla de Shikamaru, el cerró los ojos ante el contacto, sólo ella sabía transportarlo al paraíso en tierra.

-Seremos buenos padres problemática, es nuestro destino- respondió fundiendo sus labios en un dulce beso.

Bueno este fue el primero, el segundo cap será sobre Sakura y Sasuke :3


	2. Sakura y Sasuke

He aquí el segundo capítulo :333 gracias por los reviews me hicieron gritar de la emoción :3333 (en este cap hay un poco de lemon jeje espero les guste)

Los personajes no me pertenecen

 **Sakura y Sasuke**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Sakura Haruno empezó el embarazo, los meses de náuseas y constantes mareos pasaron. Los primeros dos evitó cualquier contacto con Sasuke, los cambios de humor eran horribles, el futuro padre no consiguió dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas debido a los episodios de llanto de Sakura, habitualmente terminaban con ella durmiendo plácidamente mientras él, cansado y de mal humor, se preparaba para ir al trabajo.

Una noche como cualquier otra, los grillos y cantar de los búhos se apoderaron de la nocturna Konoha, en la habitación del matrimonio Uchiha. Sasuke dándole la espalda a su esposa, dormía plácidamente, la chica dormía boca arriba evitando aplastar su vientre abultado.

De pronto, rompiendo su relajación Sasuke Uchiha sintió una húmeda mano en su espalda, adormilado giró encontrando a su preciosa Sakura, despeinada y con el rostro húmedo por el llanto.

-Sakura, no de nuevo – suspiró el azabache con desgano, se sentó en la cama y talló sus ojos mientras Sakura secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No puedo evitarlo- sollozó Sakura con expresión infantil. Sí, definitivamente sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-Ya no llores- ordenó Sasuke con expresión fría, los desvelos no sentaban muy bien con su humor.

-Puedes hacerle daño al niño- replicó volviendo a acomodarse en la cama de espalda a ella.

-Tengo miedo- argumentó la pelirosa sentándose en la cama, Sasuke rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Este bebé es el único Uchiha que me amará – soltó Sakura bebiendo su llanto. El moreno puso una expresión confundida, rápidamente giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-Espera, ¿Enserio eso crees?- preguntó el chico incrédulo, interrogante, enfatizando cada palabra.

Sakura no respondió.

-Ahora escúchame bien- indicó Sasuke tomando suavemente el rostro de Sakura –Son las dos de la mañana Sakura, me he estado matando en el trabajo para tener dinero suficiente y llevarte a un buen hospital el día del parto, dame un respiro, no creo merecer un juicio duro por llegar un poco cansado a la cama, entiendo la locura hormonal que atraviesas, aún así, comprende mi negativa a pasar por esto todas las noches- terminó Sasuke con aire sereno.

Sakura permaneció callada, sólo giro intentando calmar el profundo llanto de sus ojos.

-Sólo quiero un poco de tu cariño, desde el inicio del embarazo no te acercas, pareces repugnado- se quejó la chica abrazándose a sí misma.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco, se convirtió en un mar de sensaciones de culpa, arrepentimiento y ternura; jamás se le habría ocurrido algo así, ¿Repugnarla? ¡Por favor! Esa barriga le sentaba excelente, lucía más hermosa que un hada.

El guapo azabache mostró una sonrisa irónica que enfureció a Sakura.

-¿De qué carajo te ríes? – reclamó molesta.

-Es gracioso, ¿Acaso no sabes lo jodidamente sexy que estás?- preguntó Sasuke ante el sonrojo de su esposa.

Sin mediar palabra la atrajo hacia él incitándola a colocarse encima, Sakura correspondió sentándose en su regazo. Él colocó su mano en la cintura de ella, descartando el suelto camisón del cuerpo de la mujer de su vida, la que le devolvió la calma, la alegría, la familia. Sakura se sonrojó aún más. Sasuke comenzó a tocarla con lujuria olvidando la reprimenda mental autoimpuesta, Sakura gimió excitada ante el tacto de su amante, con suma delicadeza Sasuke la colocó en el colchón, tras bajarle las bragas comenzó a penetrarla dulcemente, entregado a hacerla disfrutar de tan sublime placer, los gemidos femeninos aumentaron; las paredes vaginales de Sakura se contrajeron, la unión fue aún mayor, él acarició sus senos perdido ante su belleza, con un par de empujones la sintió convulsionar, ambos habían alcanzado el orgasmo más satisfactorio.

Sasuke cayó rendido, emitió un gruñido de satisfacción mientras ella se acomodó en su pecho, jugando con sus mechones rosados y sintiendo su pequeña mano acariciándolo tiernamente, se sintió en la luna.

-Jamás habías estado tan lento- rio Sakura al notar la expresión incómoda de Sasuke -¿Falta de práctica?-

-Con mi hijo ahí, no me puedo arriesgar a lastimarlo, espera volver del hospital con él en brazos, voy a encerrarte por días- contestó socarrón.

El cuerpo de Sakura se electrizó de sólo pensarlo.

-Ahora duerme fastidiosa- concluyó Sasuke abrazando por la cintura a la madre de su hijo, la cubrió con una delgada sábana.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- respondió Sakura cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-Te amo, señora Uchiha- susurró Sasuke al comprobar el estado de inconciencia de ella.

Al sentirla en los brazos, comprobó lo que día a día sentía, nada sobre la faz del universo podría ser mejor.

Gracias por leer :333

El próximo será de Sai Ino y el que sigue de Neji y Tenten, después Naruhina, después Chouji y Karui y el último es una sorpresita :3


	3. Ino y Sai

Holi! Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste :3

 **Ino y Sai**

Viernes por la noche, Ino Yamanaka preparó la cena familiar con esmero, su marido, Sai Yamanaka aún trabajaba y su hijo Inojin dormía plácidamente en una cuna tejida y decorada por su padre.

El infante sólo tenía un año, muy parecido a ella, poseedor de un precioso cabello rubio, piel pálida similar a su progenitor, grandes orbes azules.

El sonido metálico de una perilla acompañado por la imagen de Sai iluminó el angelical rostro femenino.

-Hola- saludó Sai regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Hola amor!- gritó efusiva la rubia rodeando el blanquecino cuello con ambos brazos, plantó un beso en sus labios, él la miro sonrojado y ladeó la cabeza.

Decepcionada Ino soltó su agarre y continuó cocinando, remojo la pasta en salsa, revolvió el té, cansada ordenó la mesa, la expresión de su rostro no era alegre como unos minutos atrás, ahora sólo denotaba frustración, una mueca desganada afeó su rostro.

Sai la miró unos instantes; súbitamente el llanto de Inojin lo distrajo, al escucharlo se dirigió a la cuna dejando a Ino en la cocina. Tomó al bebé en brazos dulcemente, impropio en él.

Ino caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y los observó en silencio deseando algún día disfrutar ese amor tan puro que hasta ahora solo Inojin conocía.

Sai meció con precaución, de inmediato el pequeño cesó el llanto aferrándose a la camisa de su padre, el mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes, la rubia continuó espiando la escena.

-Me enseñaste el verdadero significado de las sonrisas, bebé- suspiró Sai sujetándolo firmemente.

Ino recordó aquella frase.

FLASHBACK

Con cinco meses de embarazo Ino descansaba en una pequeña silla mirando las pinturas de Sai, a pesar de gozar un estado físico envidiable, ahora el cuerpo de ensueño había sido sustituído por una prominente barriga, piernas y pies hinchados, estrías y resequedad capilar.

-Ser madre es duro- declaró Ino al aire, añorando esa hermosa figura, el amor a su hijo era existente y puro, sin embargo, la vanidad siempre hizo estrago en la esencia de su personalidad.

-Ser padre también- agregó Sai apareciendo tras ella.

Ino rió por el comentario, se enderezó en la silla y acomodó el rubio cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Tú luces igual de guapo-pronunció la chica cubriendo la barriga con los brazos.

El moreno enarcó la ceja pensativo, se acercó a ella y la obligó a descubrirse.

-Suéltame- ordenó Ino haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-No sabes lo hermosa que eres- aseguró Sai sonriendo.

-No digas tonterías, soy una vaca-aseguró Ino rodando sus lindos ojos.

-Ino, ¿Sabes porque me casé contigo?- cuestionó él tomándole la mano.

Ino permaneció callada, en su mente respondió "Por ser la más hermosa"

-Escucha, me pareces preciosa, pero, honestamente no se si tengas un cuerpo o cara estética, antes de ti, jamás toqué alguna mujer, así que, en verdad no lo sé- aseguró Sai rascando su cabeza.

Aquella revelación sorprendió a Ino, al momento de estar con él, ella había pasado por los brazos de muchos hombres, ninguno como Sai.

Ino sonrió desafiante, segura del hermoso físico que poseía.

-Sai puedes preguntar a quién sea y dirá-

-Lo sé, aun así, me casé contigo por otra razón- interrumpió Sai meneando la cabeza -Me casé contigo porque me enseñaste el verdadero significado de las sonrisas, el día que te hice el amor, nunca tuve más necesidad de sonreír-

Lo más tierno escuchado por la rubia.

-Me casé contigo por ser Ino Yamanaka, cuando miro tus ojos encuentro el motivo para expresar mis sentimientos, me mostraste un mundo nuevo, te amo por ser tú, a diferencia de los idiotas con quienes solías compartir la cama- sonrió de lado.

Ino lo abrazó, ansiosa, abrió los brazos masculinos y entrar en ellos, Sai la envolvió en su cuerpo acariciando el vientre por la parte estriada. Ino se removió un poco insegura.

-Seas como seas, este cuerpo está protegiendo a mi hijo, a mis ojos, es lo más maravilloso- argumentó el hombre bajando su cabeza, besó el tejido rojizo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sai colocó al bebé en la cuna, acarició su cabello y lo cubrió con una manta bordada cortesía de su padrino, Shikamaru Nara.

-Apresúrate a crecer, debes ayudarme a proteger a tu madre, aun no lo sabes, pero verla es asombroso, como una obra de arte, seguro eres feliz cuando te sostiene, en esos dulces brazos cualquiera sería feliz- susurró el pálido padre al retoño.

Ino sintió una calidez espectacular en su pecho, comprendió lo básico en el matrimonio, expresar cuanto necesitaba día a día su amor.

Sin mediar palabra la joven madre entró a la pieza, se abrazó a su marido colocando las manos sobre su pecho.

Sai sonrió y viró, devorando los labios rojos frente a él, Ino lo besó con pasión desbordada, él la levantó suavemente del suelo enroscando sus piernas en el fuerte torso.

-Odio estar sin tus besos-reclamó ella sonriéndole.

Acariciando el rubio cabello Sai exclamó;

-Ojalá pudiera tenerte siempre así, mi musa-

Bueno este es el tercer cap, muchísimas gracias por leer, el que sigue es de Neji y Tenten.

En algunos días estaré publicando algunos fics viejitos, los invito a conocer más de mi trabajo, si gustan dejarme algún comentario lo agradeceré infinitamente :3

besos 3


	4. Neji y Tenten

Hola chicas y chicos, les presento el siguiente capítulo :3 me costó un poco de trabajo por la personalidad de Neji, espero lo disfruten :3

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran el día :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Neji y Tenten**

Al llegar a casa Neji Hyuga suspiró, traía buenas noticias, un ascenso en la división de cazadores especiales Anbu, líder. Entró a la rústica sala buscando con la mirada a Tenten, su mujer, no la encontró. Decepcionado intentó divisar a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, Ryusei.

-¡Estoy en casa!- gritó molesto.

En una de las habitaciones, algo emergió, una chica delgada, cabello corto y ojos opalinos, su prima Hinata Hyuga, Neji se sorprendió al verla, provocándole un sonrojo.

-Disculpa Neji, Tenten me prestó la llave, sólo vine por uno de sus vestidos – excusó la Hyuga mostrando una tela rojiza, el vestido favorito de Tenten.

-Está bien- contestó indiferente -¿Dónde está ella?-

-En casa, con Naruto-kun, Ryusei y Boruto están aprendiendo algunos movimientos- aclaró Hinata

La tranquilidad en las pupilas perladas desapareció por completo. La mujer de su vida, con su amado hijo, admirando al escandaloso rubio y no a él.

Hinata notó el disgusto en su primo, decidió irse.

-Ven a cenar a mi casa- repuso ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Neji permaneció callado.

Hinata hizo una breve reverencia y salió, dejando a Neji celoso pero aún más decepcionado.

"Ella sabía de mi posible ascenso, pensé que estaría aquí"-

Esperó pacientemente, su familia no volvió. El reloj marcó las seis en punto, cepilló los largos cabellos castaños, lo ató por la punta, vistió una camisa nueva, conjunto a unos pantalones casuales, tomó un chaquetón, sobre la prenda un trozo de papel relució. La curiosidad venció al genio y escudriñó el papel. Un dibujo hecho por Ryusei, un autorretrato, él, Boruto y Naruto entrenando. Los ojos de Neji ensombrecieron de furia, no logró tolerar ser desplazado por ese inmaduro Hokague.

Desde el día de su nacimiento Ryusei admiró e idolatró a su padre. No permitiría que eso cambiase.

Enfurecido, Neji rompió el dibujo, cargó el chaquetón, abandonó la casa cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Con pasos rápidos y fuertes llegó a la residencia Uzumaki, golpeó tres veces el pasadizo, una melena amarilla apareció frente a él, parado en el marco de madera, su rival, con una sonrisa estúpida le saludó.

-¡Hola Neji! ¡Pensé que no vendrías!- saludó Naruto eufórico –Espero no te moleste, pero enseñé algunas técnicas a Ryusei, ya sabes, todos los niños quieren aprender del Hokague- aseguró el rubio guiñando un ojo.

Como una dosis de éxtasis Neji experimentó una rabia descomunal ascendiendo por su fornido cuerpo, llegando hasta el cerebro.

-¡Por supuesto que me molesta! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Deja de entrometerte y dedícate a tu propia familia!- gritó Neji dando fuertes empujones al joven Kague, el aludido cayó al piso mientras, tras los sillones y paredes salían individuos familiares para Neji.

Sai, Ino e Inojin Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Metal Lee, Gay, Chouji, Karui y Chouchou Akimichi, Shino Aburame, kiba Inuzuka, Sakura, Sasuke y Sarada Uchiha, por último la preciosa Tenten enfundada en su precioso vestido rojo, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos, éste llevaba un pastel blanco en las manos.

Todos los presentes permanecieron boquiabiertos, el inmutable astro jamás levantó la voz, nunca había perdido los estribos, menos golpeado a nadie tan impulsivamente.

-Supongo que, ¡Sorpresa!- exclamó Lee dudoso, los demás repitieron la última palabra en voz baja, extrañados.

Sasuke levantó a Naruto bruscamente, quien reaccionó con un berrinche. Tenten miró a Neji molesta, Hinata consoló a su herido esposo.

-La próxima vez que organicemos una fiesta en tu honor, recuérdame estar en guardia- se quejó el rubio aferrándose a su esposa.

-¡Qué problemáticos!- suspiró Shikamaru

Ryusei saltó de los brazos de su madre, curioso, observó fijamente a su padre.

Tras la turbación inicial la fiesta continuó, el baile acompañado de un delicioso banquete amenizó el ambiente.

Pasadas la diez los invitados se retiraron. En el hogar Hyuga, Neji, Ryusei y Tenten entraron.

El pequeño niño dormía en los brazos de su padre, no cruzó una sola palabra con él, jugueteó con Naruto y Boruto hasta caer rendido.

Con cautela el padre llevo al retoño a la cama, lo miró con tristeza, "ojalá volvieran esos días donde fui tu héroe"

El niño bostezó, algo adormilado posó sus lunas en los ojos de Neji, una leve sonrisa escapó de sus labios; -te quiero papi- soltó el infante volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Neji sonrió de lado, acarició levemente el cabello idéntico al suyo, en la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.

Entre las sábanas un objeto se asomó, el mayor lo tomó, un pequeño peluche, idéntico a él, en la camisa bordada una leyenda: "mi héroe"; apretó su réplica, miró al techo, pensó en el miedo reciente, temió no ser más su héroe, ahora esos pensamientos, se los llevó el suave viento colándose por la ventana.

Salió de la habitación, caminó a la suya, en ella, Tenten envuelta en la colcha marrón.

-La fiesta fue idea de Ryusei- aclaró Tenten

Neji omitió las palabras, confiado se recostó junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus senos.

-Estuvo pidiendo ese peluche mucho tiempo, fue fácil pues te conozco a la perfección- continuó la morena besando la frente de su esposo.

-Hice algo muy estúpido- confesó restregándose suavemente en ella.

-Mañana discúlpate con el Hokague- rio Tenten apartándose de él. –Cálmate, siempre serás el héroe de nuestro hijo-.

Neji asintió y con fuerza aprisionó el cuerpo de su esposa con el suyo, sujetándola suavemente por las muñecas.

-Tú no has respondido, ¿Soy el tuyo?- cuestionó el Hyuga levantando la ceja.

-Mi héroe- confirmó Tenten

-Mientras viva, nunca soltaré ese título, soy capaz de convertirme en Hokague si es preciso- aseguró Neji soltando el agarre.

-Conozco muchas cosas en las que eres el mejor- concluyó la señora Hyuga besándolo con pasión, invitándolo a una noche de pasión más, a rememorarle en el alma la noche de bodas.

Esa velada, como todas, ambos se regocijaron en dicha, Neji se consagró con las personas más amadas; ella, conectada con el alma del hombre más maravilloso ante sus ojos.

Espero les haya gustado, el próximo será con Chouji y Karui, porfi leanlo, gracias a todos :3


	5. Chouji y Karui

Holaaaaa aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto x3.

Chouji y Karui

A los quince años de convertirse en padre, Chouji Akimichi analizó la foto de graduación chunin de la joven Chouchou, su hija. Poseedora de un cabello anaranjado brillante, como el amanecer, ojos del mismo tono, dulces, melosos, iguales a los de su fallecida madre, Karui; la piel morena y complexión robusta, mejillas rosadas encendidas, espejo de nobleza.

"Ha crecido tanto" suspiró el padre, el recuerdo de Karui inundó su mente, para después, inundar sus ojos. Tres años pasaron, desde ese trágico día que cambió su existencia para siempre…

Flashback

El diagnóstico fue claro, tumor canceroso en el pulmón; Chouji sostuvo la mano de su esposa, lágrimas cristalinas rodaron por los naranjas ojos –Todo estará bien- aseguró él. Nada resultó bien.

Seis meses de agonía separaron a Karui de la vida y la muerte; su amado esposo, día a día cuidándola, la pequeña hija de ambos, alimentada por comida rápida y almuerzos instantáneos; no hubo tiempo de cocinar o llevarla de paseo.

El funeral fue breve, la presencia del Raikage engalanó el recinto, Chouchou lloró. Chouji olvidó el número de noches en vela, bebiendo sus lágrimas y escuchando los sollozos de su hija, los días lúgubres y las noches ensombrecidas por la muerte.

Con la partida de Karui, el joven padre tomó las riendas del hogar, solía sentarse con la pequeña niña, ambos abrazados tiernamente, sellando los huecos que dejó su ausencia. Un día ello acabó, los consuelos y atenciones cesaron; para Chouji el mundo se redujo a sufrimiento.

Tras largos meses de caos, Chouchou volvió al colegio, las cosas no mejoraron.

-Papá extraño a mamá- suspiró la niña apretando los redondos cachetes, un cálido día de marzo.

-Yo también- replicó el mayor ignorando el comentario.

Chouchou no respondió, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¡Porque no puedes ser como mamá!- gritó secando la lágrima con los dedos

La niña caminó a su pieza; atracó la puerta y sollozó. La imagen de su madre le removió las entrañas.

"Sé la mejor versión de ti misma, si quieres ser delgada hazlo, aun así, delgada o no, tu siempre serás Chouchou, debes sentirte orgullosa, soy tu madre y siempre entenderé tus sentimientos" le dijo al contarle una burla recibida, las últimas palabras de Karui, rodeada de tubos y un respirador, entre agujas, cables y el rostro demacrado, consoló a su hija, para irse del mundo.

Con doce años de edad, la niña comprendió todo el mensaje detrás de aquellas palabras, momentáneamente, sintió seguridad, calma, al morir la poseedora de dichas palabras, la seguridad y la calma también murieron.

Los gimoteos de ella llegaron hasta oídos de Chouji, golpeó la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Después de intentarlo diez veces, desistió.

Esa noche el varón reflexionó sobre su paternidad.

"Supongo que ella tiene razón, no soy un padre, soy inmaduro y estúpido, Karui siempre cuidó de ambos, nunca supe tratarla, me hice un lado pensando que su madre debía cuidarla" se lamentó.

En realidad, amaba a su hija, la falta de interacción entre ellos provocada por una razón simple, Chouchou era una niña, Chouji jamás había estado cerca de ninguna, exceptuando a Ino, a quien consideró un amigo más, nunca habló o conoció a ninguna; claro, hasta la llegada de su dulce princesa morena.

La luz de la luna fue testigo de la noche en lágrimas, en rabia, enfureció, reclamó lo injusto de la vida, criminales libres y a Karui, esa mujer llena de energía, bondad y belleza, un tumor logró acabar con su vida. Desde el funeral no había vuelto a pensar en la vida antes de enfermar, esa noche de marzo decidió hacerlo; sin reproches recordó las deliciosas cenas preparadas por su mujer, los paseos por el parque, las estúpidas peleas terminadas en la cama, con un sexo fantástico, rememoró las noches entre sus brazos, el dulzón olor de sus cabellos por la mañana, el suave tacto de su piel tras una ducha, las dulces caricias que cada día, llenaron su alma.

Por una noche Chouji se desbarató, sin excusas, lloró, gritó, golpeó las paredes hasta quedar exhausto.

Por último, pensó en Chouchou, esa dulce niña que yacía dormida en el cuarto vecino, ahora, comprendió lo egoísta de sus acciones, todo ese tiempo, envuelto en su propia miseria, no logró descifrar el sufrimiento tras las pupilas.

Marcaron las dos de la madrugada, sin tapujos, se levantó y llegó a la habitación de su hija; giró la perilla encontrándola durmiendo, bajo las mantas con el retrato de su madre entre los brazos, lágrimas secas pegadas a su faz, ojos hinchados y labios partidos.

Paró en seco frente a la cama, observó la escena unos minutos, de pronto, ella despertó.

-¿Qué pasa papa?- preguntó tallándose los ojos, en su voz, el enojo estuvo presente.

-Necesitamos hablar- declaró Chouji sentándose en el borde del lecho.

-Son las dos de la mañana-replicó Choucho molesta

-Hemos desperdiciado muchos meses- contestó

Chouchou permaneció en silencio, mirando los ojos de su padre.

-Hija, sé que no he sido precisamente un padre, lo admito, no conozco tus sentimientos, ni tus gustos, mucho menos tus pasiones, mi comentario de hace un rato lo dejó en claro, siempre dejé a tu madre conocerte, sin darme cuenta que también debí hacerlo, cuando ella murió, debí poner empeño en eso, sin embargo, me hundí en un mar de tristeza, aún estoy hundido, no pretendo justificarme, pero, la mujer de mi vida murió, no sé qué hacer con tanto dolor-

-¡Eso no es culpa mía! ¡Me has dejado sola! ¡Todo el tiempo, jamás te interesas por mí!- interrumpió la menor, enojada, con los ojos vidriosos – ¡Yo también perdí a mi mejor amiga!-

-Lo sé - suspiró el padre – Quiero conocerte, debo pedirte que, me enseñes a ser tu padre, déjame saber hasta el mínimo detalle de ti, quiero dejar de ser un extraño- confirmó posando con insistencia sus pupilas.

Chouchou reflexionó unos minutos, entendió una cosa, tampoco sabía ser la hija de Chouji.

-Debemos aprender juntos papá, tampoco sé cómo ser tu hija, sólo sé que, te necesito, necesito que me ayudes a llenar este hueco que mamá dejó- dijo la niña con llanto, la voz entrecortada llegó hasta el corazón de su padre.

-Lo haremos juntos pequeña- aseguró Chouji rodeándola con los brazos.

Fin Flashback

El Akimichi regresó de su trance, el golpeteo sobre la madera de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, abrió la puerta.

Frente a él, su bella hija de quince años, a excepción del pelo, vivo retrato de Karui.

-Ya alisté los conos, ¿Listo para tu primer día de entrenamiento?- preguntó divertida la joven, ahora, tres años después, poseía un físico esbelto combinado con una buena salud, cumpliendo las palabras de su madre, siempre Chouchou

-Está bien- respondió Chouji con holgazanería

Con un suspiro, ambos partieron, al sonar el silbato y mirar a su padre corriendo apresurado un obstáculo tras otro Chouchou pensó: "Ahora tú eres mi mejor amigo".

Espero que les haya gustado, francamente a mi me encantó, en verdad les agradezco a quienes toman su tiempo para leerme, ojalá sigan haciéndolo :33.

El próximo capitulo será el penúltimo, UN NARUHINA! X3 espero hacerlo bien jeje

El ultimo capitulo me sacaré algo de la manga (una pareja inventada por mí jeje)

Hasta pronto, besos :3


	6. Naruto y Hinata

Hola, aqui les presento el siguiente cap, espero les guste :3 Es el penultimo, el proximo será una sorpresita :3 Gracias por leer

Los personajes no me pertenecen

 **Naruto y Hinata**

Aniversario de bodas número tres, Naruto Uzumaki recordó la fecha con angustia, la situación no fue exactamente la planeada. Su bella esposa, Hinata Hyuga, había parido hace algunas semanas, su pequeño hijo, Boruto lloraba sin control, ella, agotada siempre, con humor horrible y lágrimas abundantes.

-¡No puedo con esto Naruto!¡Este niño es incontrolable!- sollozó Hinata apartando al bebé , este gritó y jalo el pelo de su madre.

-Cálmate Hinata, es sólo un bebé- renegó Naruto enarcando la ceja

-¡Eres un desconsiderado!¡Jamás cuidas de él! ¡También es tu hijo!- reclamó ella dejando al niño en la cama.

-¡Soy el Hokage! ¡No tengo tiempo de cuidar bebés!- replicó el rubio alzando la voz, nunca lo hacía, aquella fue la primera vez en que gritó a su esposa.

El llanto de Hinata aumentó, tomó a Boruto en los brazos, con gemidos y gordas lágrimas se encerró en la habitación, el llanto del menor fue audible aun con la puerta cerrada.

Naruto suspiró, tomó las llaves, cartera, un abrigo y salió de la casa. Caminó por las calles de Konoha, miró a un sinfín de familias, los hijos sonrientes y los padres orgullosos. El kage movió la cabeza; toda una vida deseando un hogar, un lindo espacio, una buena esposa, un pequeño hijo, ahora, con ese espacio completo; se sintió aprisionado, sofocado, con un nudo en la garganta perpetuo; el niño berreaba, Hinata lloraba y él se quejaba, vaya familia.

La vida no siempre fue así, los meses recién casados fueron increíbles, sexo a toda hora, sentir a Hinata en los brazos al dormir, las tardes viendo películas, las noches de cenas románticas, los días de campo; las ocasionales peleas reemplazadas por un maravilloso encuentro de reconciliación.

Nada de eso volvería, Boruto llegó. Naruto amó a su hijo desde el primer día; en el alumbramiento, se volvió loco, al conocerlo descubrió el amor más puro e incondicional, sin embargo, echaba de menos los tiempos con Hinata.

Las últimas semanas apenas hablaban, el sexo, extinto por el cansancio, Hinata solía relajarlo con un dulce masaje en la espalda, ahora, estaba muy cansada para hacerlo. El la comprendía, aun así, la ausencia de ambos perforó cada segundo cual taladro.

Sorpresivamente, Sasuke Uchiha apareció ante sus ojos, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola, tonto- Saludó indiferente

-Sasuke- respondió Naruto desganado, sumamente raro

-Vaya, ser padre no es lo que esperabas- afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica

El rubio permaneció pensativo.

-No, no lo es-

-Me lo imaginé, bueno, así pasa- continuó Sasuke –Si te soy honesto, mi vida junto a Sarada y Sakura, jamás la esperé-

-Se suponía que serían los días más felices de mi vida, pero- replicó Naruto mordiendo los labios; la culpa acudió como un rayo, esa frase no le gustaría a Hinata, mucho menos a Boruto, el deseo de volver el tiempo y evitar su existencia, le hizo sentir un insecto.

-Quizá tu vida mejoraría si dejaras de ser un maldito egoísta- soltó Sasuke cruzando los brazos –piensas en tus expectativas, tu felicidad, ahora Hinata y Boruto son parte de ti, cuando trates de construir la felicidad de los tres y no sólo la tuya, dejarás de ser tan miserable- atacó el genio

Uzumaki bajó la cabeza; sus ojos se perdieron. En verdad, la discusión reciente, rememoró la forma en que descalificó a Hinata, su indiferencia, el raquítico apoyo a su familia, probablemente, su mejor amigo tenía razón.

-Por cierto, a veces, todo resulta mejor de lo esperado- concluyó Sasuke marchándose, directo a la residencia Uchiha, donde la nueva vida lo aguardaba.

-Avergonzado, volvió sobre sus pasos, llegando a su portal, revivió su infancia, todas las noches solo, abrazado a una almohada, pensando en la soledad y el dolor del mundo, el egoísmo reciente, debía concluir.

Entrando a la casa, caminó a la pieza donde Hinata yacía, absoluto silencio. Giró el picaporte, en la cama, sentada la dulce esposa cargando a Boruto en el regazo, milagrosamente, el pequeño rubio dormía, aferrado a la falda de su madre; la dulce mujer, con sus bellos ojos entrecerrados, no despertó al sentir la presencia de Naruto. Él se acercó cautelosamente, acarició los hilos dorados en la cabeza del niño, lo arrancó de brazos de ella y lo llevó a la cuna, Hinata despertó.

Un poco asustada lo buscó, al mirarlo con el padre bajo los hombros.

-Tranquila, yo lo llevo- avisó Naruto retirando al infante

En cuestión de segundos volvió.

-Lo siento- dijo Naruto con tono suave, el hiperactivo rubio de siempre, volvió.

-Naruto, yo, también lo siento- respondió la ojiperla avergonzada

-Jamás tuve una familia, no se como debería sentirme- agregó él – He visto por mi comodidad, Boruto llora y yo repelo, la has pasado mal y no supe estar contigo, por otro lado, en todos mis escenarios crudos, siempre has estado-

Hinata se enderezó en la cama sorprendida por sus palabras

-Es difícil, pero, estamos juntos en esto, desde ahora, te prometo no dejar este barco a la deriva- aseguró Naruto sonriéndole cálidamente.

-He llorado mucho últimamente, tanto, jamás me percaté de los preciosos ojos de nuestro hijo, son iguales a los tuyos- contestó Hinata sonrojada. –Miré a Boruto y recordé la razón de tenerlo, él debe construir un mundo mejor-

El Hokage de Konoha la besó, apasionadamente, acarició detrás de su oreja, las suaves mejillas, recorrió cada centímetro del rostro femenino.

Al separarse, sonrieron, su primer beso desde el parto.

La primera conexión.

-Estaremos bien princesa, estamos en este barco juntos- susurró Naruto besándole el cuello

-siempre- afirmó Hinata abrazando la espalda de su esposo. -Hazme el amor- pronunció suavemente en su oído.

Como una vela encendida, Naruto sonrió, lamiéndose los labios con premura, la tomó por la cintura, fuerte, con ganas; esa noche le amó como nunca antes, acomodando las piezas de las nuevas circunstancias.

Horas después, el joven padre despertó, caminó hasta la cuna de su hijo, en ella, un pequeño bulto movió las piernas, con el pecho desnudo, cargó a Boruto, el pequeño colocó la cabeza en los fuertes hombros de su padre.

Tan cerca, Naruto sintió palpitar su corazón, y el de él a un ritmo constante, la calidez desprendiendo del pequeño cuerpo, la inocencia de su rostro, la indefensión. Experimentó la necesidad de estrujarlo en los brazos, lo hizo. "Amor de padre" Tomó una de las frágiles manos, como reflejo la mano infantil apretó; lágrimas traicioneras rodaron de sus mejillas. Una sensación indescriptible, un chispazo de ketamina pura, la alegría más grande de toda su amarga existencia.

"Yo te traje al mundo" "No conozco nada, ignoro como cuidarte, pero, no imagino la vida sin ti" pensó el padre devolviendo al niño a la cuna.

Volvió a la cama, secó las lágrimas, tendido junto a Hinata , despertándola, ella abrió sus brazos, Naruto se abrigó en ellos como niño pequeño, estrujó el menudo cuerpo, lo adoró, adoró la fantasía proveniente de ahí.

-Perdóname Hina, es un mal comienzo, pero, te prometo convertirme en el mejor padre sobre la Tierra- dijo Naruto soltando un bostezo, derritiéndola con la dulce voz.

Hinata rio bajito, acarició la desnuda espalda de su marido, la magia del principio volvió, con un agregado, Boruto, la reencarnacion de ambos, un pequeño ser, les mostró que el amor, inexplicable, cansado y difícil, suele ser mejor de lo esperado.


	7. Conociéndote

Holaaa, a Naruto y Hinata les tocó doble, espero que les guste :333 es cortito pero bonito, el ultimo capitulo chachachaaaaan lo traeré el lunes, porque mañana es día del padre! felicidades a todos sus papis x3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Conociéndote

(Naruto y Hinata 2)

Una tarde cálida del mes de agosto, el rubio Naruto Uzumaki llegó a su hogar, un olor dulzón inundó sus fosas nasales, harina recién horneada combinada con pasas y mermelada.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja; galletas recién horneadas

Entró a la residencia, en la pequeña casa donde vivía, apenas tres cuartos, una sala y cocina modestas, un baño pequeño, la dulce Hinata llenó todo con su presencia, convirtiéndola en la más lujosa de las mansiones.

Naruto se acercó cauteloso a la fuente del aroma, la cocina, se adentró, ahí, frente al horno la mujer de su vida, el largo pelo azulado sujeto en una cola, un delantal rosado cubriendo la abultada barriga, seis meses de embarazo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Naruto sorprendiéndola, Hinata tiró la charola vacía al piso

-Sólo horneo galletas, Naruto-kun- respondió

Con ojos expectantes, tomó una, deliciosa.

-Eres la mejor esposa del mundo- afirmó y recordó ese día, en esa boba misión, rememoró el "serás una buena esposa algún día.

Hinata le acarició el rubio pelo, mientras comía, miró sus ojos, azules órbitas poseedoras del mas especial don, transportarla a la luna, sin regreso, un hijo y otro en camino, quince años después y aun volvería a dar la vida por él.

La dulce mujer posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su esposo, el la tomó en acto reflejo.

Con dulces caricias Naruto se envolvió en el aura de ella, la vulnerabilidad, la pureza, el complemento, un ángel, los sentimientos más intensos, cual frágil reliquia la cargó en brazos llevándola al sofá.

-Ojalá este bebé sea como tú- anheló sentándose y a ella encima de su regazo –Con Boruto tenemos suficiente sangre Uzumaki- suspiró meneando la cabeza

-En realidad, creo que será una niña- susurró Hinata en el oído de su marido –No podremos cumplirle la promesa a Boruto- indicó e imaginó a la pequeña criatura, su primogénito decepcionado.

-No lo creo, una niña igual a ti, tanta perfección es imposible- negó Naruto con la mano en el mentón.

Hinata sonrió suavemente, un portazo suave la sacó del sueño.

-¡Mami!- gritó Boruto corriendo, apresurado a las dulces caricias de su madre

Naruto lo detuvo bruscamente, colocando un brazo.

-Hey, hey, sabes que no debes ser brusco con tu mamá- regañó

-Yo jamás dañaría a mi hermanita- afirmó el pequeño niño de cinco años

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó la madre sorprendida

-La tía Sakura, estuve jugando con Sarada y se le escapó- confesó Boruto rascando su cabeza

Ambos padres se miraron, una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en sus rostros.

-Tanta perfección es posible- reafirmó Naruto pasando el brazo por la espalda de Hinata

-¡No las toques! ¡Eres demasiado grande!- bufó Boruto empujando bruscamente a su padre, rodeando a la pálida chica con sus brazos, protegiendo el gran bulto en sus entrañas.

El Hokage rió " De tal padre, tal astilla"


	8. Sorpresa

Holi! Aquí les dejo el último cap de este fic, espero les guste, a mi me encantó :33 muchisimas gracias todos por leer, sus comentarios llenan mi corazón 3 los invito a pasarse por mis otros trabajos en algunos días subiré otro fic sobre sasuke e itachi, si pudiesen, léanlo, mil gracias a todos :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Sorpresa

Él es Kakashi, el raro ninja copia , mi madre y yo somos las únicas personas conscientes de sus facciones, siempre esa máscara.

Vivir con él suele ser pacífico, callado, siempre callado, con aire ausente, aun no comprendo, el hechizo que usó en mi progenitora; al mirarlo el rostro se le ilumina, las mejillas sonrojadas y una preciosa sonrisa aparecen, adoro verla así, apostaría por el aura magnifica de ese extraño ser, nos envuelve a todos.

Mamá nunca sonreía, una dura mueca en su rostro, el ceño fruncido, por las noches, el llanto siempre presente, mamá muerta en vida.

Conmigo, siempre tierna, las madrugadas las pasamos abrazadas, mirando las fotos de él, el amor de su vida.

Observarla durante seis años bastó, por seis años lo observé a él también, ganándose las miradas de ella, atrayéndola hacia su pecho en los momentos difíciles.

Las primeras veces cerca de él, fueron un desastre, mamá lloraba aún más, muchas veces acudí a su pieza, avergonzada se limpiaba las gruesas lágrimas, con una foto en el pecho.

Todo fue peor cuando, quedó embarazada, me alegré por tener un hermano, lo único que pude pedir, en esta casa llena de soledad; cuando el hombre se enteró, enloqueció, cargo a mamá y le besó el vientre, juraría que lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus raros ojos; dos meses después, mi hermano dejó de existir. Un legrado, le llaman.

Él enfureció, lloró de rabia, gritó con furia, mi madre se asustó y huyo.

Al llegar a casa la observé, su mejor amiga llegó poco después.

-Tú amas a ese hombre y amabas a ese bebé- aseguró esa extraña sensei, Anko Mitarashi

-Le fui infiel- confesó mi mamá

-Kurenai, sabes que no es así- replicó la otra mujer

Mi mamá tomó la foto de mi padre, Asuma Sarutobi.

-Pérdoname Asuma- suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el corazón se me estrujó al mirarla.

Con tristeza colocó la mano sobre el vientre, mamá sí quería a mi hermano.

-No entiendo porque lo hiciste, te conozco, deseabas este niño con toda el alma- dijo Anko colocando una mano sobre su hombro

-No puedo hacerle esto a Asuma, juré ser sólo de él, me acosté con Kakashi, pero, no puedo dar a luz a su hijo, no, no puedo traicionar así a mi marido- sollozó Kurenai

-Él no es más tu marido, Asuma te amó, más que a su propia vida, el quisiera verte reconstruida, no rota, convaleciente, en ruinas- sinceró la amiga –No eres infiel, el luto eterno, no existe-

-Tengo a Mirai- excusó mi madre pronunciando mi nombre

-Lo sé, ella entenderá, Kakashi jamás será su padre, sin embargo, la adora, ser padre implica mucho más de los asuntos sanguíneos- reafirmó

Mamá se quedó pensativa, de nuevo, miró la foto de mi padre, al que jamás conocí, plantó un beso sobre ella.

Actualmente, tengo dieciséis años, me cuesta creer lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas, mamá ya no llora más, sólo una vez al año, el aniversario luctuoso de Asuma, llevamos flores, ofrecemos rezos y yo, anhelo algún día, en alguna situación, conocerlo, he imaginado tantas veces, jamás mire su rostro, aun así, siento su presencia, su herencia y su amor, en cada fibra de mi ser. Mamá, yo, Kakashi y Sakumo, mi nuevo hermano.

Sakumo es idéntico a Kakashi, es mi mejor amigo, ese pelo blanco y su voz infantil de tres años, llena mi corazón, lo abrazo cada día, al mirarlo a los ojos, encuentro el pegamento de mi destino.

Mamá luce increíble, está embarazada y le han dicho que es una niña, Rin, le llamarán, Kakashi no cabe en sí de la alegría, Sakumo aún refunfuña, le agrada estar conmigo y no quiere compartirme.

Hace algunos días, consagré al extraño Kakashi Hatake como mi padre.

Tuve un novio, guapo, chunin, a mamá le agradó, Shin, Sakumo lo odió desde el principio. Entre matorrales y árboles frutales, lo divisé, besando a otra chica, terminamos, destrozo la ilusión del primer amor y volví a casa.

Encontré a Kakashi leyendo en el pórtico de mi hogar, sus fabulosos libros eróticos "cada hombre se comporta así" suspiré e ignorándolo, ingresé.

-Mirai, ¿te importaría darme algunas vendas limpias? – preguntó, sequé mis lágrimas y miré su mano sangrante.

-¡Kakashi!- grité asustada, tomé su mano y examiné la herida, algunos profundos rasguños en los nudillos.

\- Shin ha mejorado bastante- confesó sonriendo despreocupado, abrí los ojos como platos.

-No me digas que…- tartamudeé un par de veces

-Nadie lastima a mi hermosa hija- soltó él, mis ojos rojos se inundaron

Sin decir nada, le abracé, escondí mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho, como una pared, el protector más grande, sin compartir su sangre, poseedor de mi amor más puro.

-Te quiero, papá- susurré y sonrió.

"Asuma, el espectro ideal, la fantasía más hermosa, el padre de mi espíritu, Kakashi, mi padre de carne y hueso"

Coloqué la nota sobre la floreada tumba, un aire con aroma a cigarrillos acarició mi rostro, un brillo me invadió, junto a Sakumo, volví a casa, mamá nos esperó, con nuestra pequeña hermana en los brazos, Kakashi nos abrazó, acarició el plateado cabello de mi hermano. Sostuve a mi hermana, hermosa, el cabello negro azabache, mi propio reflejo de antaño.

-Mis dos reinas- apuntó Kakashi mirando al cielo, en honor a su recuerdo.


End file.
